Degrees of Separation
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: DevilWearsPrada MirandaAndy femmeslash. Andy has a new column on New York fashion and society which means she gets to got to all the shows, meet all the designers, its devine.lol. So she goes a Runway event where something wonderfully unexpected happens.


**

* * *

Title:** Degrees of Separation 

**Fandom:** The Devil Wears Prada (film)

**Pairing:** Miranda/Andrea

**Warning:** Femmeslash

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Set after the film. Andy has been promoted at the Mirror she now has her own column…on New York society and fashion. (hehe) She happens to come across Miranda at an event and well the wonderfully unexpected happens.

**AN: **The title I know has nothing to do the story. It is the title of the wallpaper by Radak that inspired me to write these.As always feedback is much appreciated.-Enjoy, Xio.

* * *

Andy took a champagne flute of a passing waiter and strolled through the crowded of stylish people. She loved this part of her job. It was a big part of the reason why she had taken the new position at the Mirror. Frank her editor had offered her the opportunity to take over the Mirrors version of page six of the New York Times. She hadn't been a hundred percent sure it was such a good idea at first but the paper needed a way to attract a wider base and she was the only one qualified to write on fashion so she had taken it. Now six months later she doesn't regret the decision one bit, she loved this. She loved getting all dressed up and seeing people get dressed up, she loved the creativity that making fashion entailed. She had become too good at her job while at _Runway_she had fitted too well into that life that scene do deny that she loved it. Her 'New York Lights' articles were her way of keeping in touch with the life she loved so much, though now of course she did so from the perimeter.

She made her way through the crowd to bottom of the main stairs where she knew she would find Nigel and Emily. She had been at enough of these things at_ Runway_ and since to know they would always be waiting for Miranda. As she moved closer to the staircase they came into view. Nigel looked handsome as always in his Dolce & Gabbana suit and Emily looked stunning in a blue Balenciaga number that accentuated her petite figure. Andy moved close and tapped Nigel's shoulder. He turned around as Emily eyes went wide; she guessed Emily would never get used to her attending these things even if she was there for much the same reasons as Emily, to work.

"Well hello there stranger." Nigel familiar happy tones made her smile. She leaned in to give him an air kiss on each cheek. "Don't you look gorgeous tonight?"

"Ah well the privilege of the job, my editor decided to start dressing me for the occasion." She said easily, not that Frank had decided anything she had begged for appropriate wardrobe, and then she begged so more. Frank had made her talk to the big suits directly who decided that given the success of her column she could be allowed a moderate budget for wardrobe. She had been overjoyed since she had already worn the few pieces she had kept from her_ Runway_ days.

"Oh I doubt he picked this out." Nigel said taking her hand and twirling her around. "Donna Karan if I'm not mistaken." He said in an approving tone.

Andy beamed, "No you're not mistaken. So when is she due to arrive?"

Nigel only shrugged his shoulders. Not that Andy had expected him to know Miranda's schedule. "She should be here in ten minutes." Emily said finally acknowledge her presence. "Why? Should I alert her to your presence?" Andy wasn't about to let Emily rain on her parade. No sir, she was not going to let that little smirk get to her.

Like she said she was in the outer circle now and Emily never failed to remind her of the fact. Not that Miranda would acknowledge her even if Emily told her she was there. The few times they had come face to face Miranda had simply ignored her existences preferring to look past her as if she wasn't even there. It was a rather unsettling feeling. But then Andy reminded herself she was there to do a job, so she shouldn't be bothered by whether Miranda paid attention to her or not.

She was about to say some witty remark to Emily when she saw her on the balcony, readying herself for her descent among the mortals. Andy swallowed, she never stuck around Emily and Nigel long enough to see Miranda's grand entrance, and it was always grand whether the event was hosted by _Runway _or not. "Oh god she's here." She heard herself say in a shaky voice.

If she was nervous Emily practically jumped out of her skin. "She is _early_." Emily would never complain but Andy could see the wheels turning in her head, what was the point of a minute by minute schedule if Miranda would just show up when she felt like it.

"Well I'll see you guys later. I have to go get quotes from some important people." She said and quickly retreated into the crowd. She had never been that close to having a close encounter with Miranda, if she had stayed with Emily and Nigel Miranda might have acknowledge her existence and Andy wasn't sure if that would have been good or bad. It wasn't like she was afraid of her because she wasn't but well she was still on the job and so was Miranda, so the fewer awkward public moments the better for both of them.

From a safe distance Andy stopped to watch Miranda descend the steps as if on a cloud. She looked magnificent, beautiful, and perfect, as always. She was wearing a gorgeous dress with an intriguing color. Andy wasn't sure how to describe it, a mix of charcoal and blue. It didn't stand out but it didn't blend in either. Pulling her eyes away Andy decided it was best to get those quotes.

* * *

Andy walked through the numerous little chatting circles that had formed since the night began her gaze stuck to the small notepad in her hand. The quotes weren't half bad to tell the truth. She had a few from really famous actors that lived in New York and others from some that had flown from LA just for the occasion. They were all apparently fashionistas, loved _Runway_ and idolized Miranda. All and all it wasn't a bad bunch and should make for an interesting column but she was missing something. She needed something that her editor would expect from her article, a quote from the hostess. This was only her second _Runway_ event as a reporter and the first time she had been able to get off by asking Nigel a couple of question. That wouldn't work this time. This event was too special not to get a quote from Miranda Priestley herself; after all, the entire shindig was in her honor. Tonight _Runway_ with the help of New York society was celebrating twenty years under Miranda Priestley's direction.

Andy supposed Miranda wasn't too happy about the numbers and the new mini-bios that had been and would be printed in the papers stating she was one of the youngest editors in chief _Runway_ had ever had getting the job at the tender age of 33. Then again this was Miranda and Andy could totally see her not caring one bit about people knowing she was 53 now. Andy looked up from her notes then and scanned the room her eyes spotting Miranda seconds later. She let her eyes move slowly up and down Miranda's body like Miranda had done to her numerous times while at _Runway_. She could totally understand Miranda not caring who knew how old she was. Seriously what woman wouldn't advertise their age when they looked that hot at 53? But Miranda wasn't just absurdly sexy but she always looked incredible. She supposed it was something to be expected of the leading woman of the fashion world but Andy could never quite get over it.

She let her eyes wonder over Miranda again the dress was more charcoal than blue, it really was a stunning color. Not as dramatic as when she wore red or black but it still was a beautiful contrast with her pale skin. Andy bit her lip lightly. The dress was an unusual cut for Miranda so were the stones on the dress for that matter. Unlike most of the dresses she had seen Miranda in before this one had three-quarter sleeves hiding Miranda's flawless shoulders. Miranda turned and Andy saw that though the dress hide the shoulders it revealed a great deal of cleavage and well…she licked her lips lightly. She let her eyes travel up taking in every inch of skin, up Miranda's neck to her lips and… Oh shit! Miranda was looking straight at her. In all the events they had both attended Miranda had never once actually _looked _at her. Not once glance and now there she was looking straight into her eyes as if they held the answers to the mysteries of the world.

Andy swallowed hard. Well it was now or never. After all this might be the only time she would have Miranda's attention. Trying to ignore the sudden quickness of her pulse she made her way across the room towards Miranda. She moved on unsteady legs slowly, her eyes going wide when she saw Miranda moving towards her. What the hell?! Miranda never went to anyone everyone went to her. But there she was walking confidently towards her a predatory look in her eyes. Well she supposed she wasn't going to her, they would meet halfway. She suppressed the shiver that ran down her spine and moved faster. She stopped where she thought the middle was. Her heart started to race again as she saw Miranda move closer and pause for a nanosecond right in front of her quirking an eyebrow then she turned at a right angel and walked right past her. Ok, what?! She felt like a complete idiot, of course that was nothing new when it came to Miranda Priestly.

She stood on that spot for about a minute before deciding she wasn't about to stand like a complete retard all night. She rolled her eyes to make herself feel better then went off in search of Nigel. She still needed to get a quote from someone at _Runway _after all.

* * *

"No. Not this time missy." Nigel exclaimed as she tapped her pencil against her notepad.

She pouted a little. She doubted it would work on Nigel but well it never hurt to try. "Shouldn't you be talking to the guest of honor?" Nigel said in a slightly softer tone.

"Umm well…the thing is…" She stuttered.

Nigel gave her a pointed look. "If you were anyone else I'd think you were afraid of her but you're the girl that walked out on her and still has the gall to be in the same room as her so what am I missing Andy?"

She fretted with her pencil. "Being in the same room is a breeze but actually talking to her… I mean she probably won't even speak to me. What's the point?"

Nigel sipped his champagne leisurely. "The point is my dear Andy that you are a reporter and this is your job, so go do it."

He scanned the room. "There she is." He turned her around to see Miranda surround by a group of admirers. "Go get them tiger." He said giving her a little push.

Andy walked towards Miranda for the second time that night. Halfway there she looked back and saw that Nigel wasn't there. Letting her nerves get the best of her she practically ran in the opposite direction. She grabbed a champagne flute from a passing waiter and made her way up the stairs Miranda had descended from earlier. She thanked her lucky stars that no one was around. She walked towards the floor-to-ceiling windows and looked out into the night. Seeing a chair she pulled it towards the window and starred out.

Andy took the last sip of her champagne and sighed loudly. The only bad thing about hiding out up here was that no waiters came up so she had no way to get a refill except to go back down. She saw a delicate hand take the empty flute and replace it with a full one. She looked up surprised and did a sharp intake of breathe as she saw Miranda standing right beside her. God she had been beautiful from a far but up close she was… Andy frowned looking for the right word, ethereal, Miranda looked ethereal.

"I thought you might need a refill." Miranda said leaning into the arm of the chair her dress brushing against Andy's arm.

"Thanks" Andy said for lack of something more substantial. She was on shaky ground. She always was around Miranda it was partly why she avoided her like the plague and also why she couldn't help being drawn to her.

"So Andrea, what are you doing here?"

Andy blinked. Miranda knew, Miranda had to know she was on the job. She knew that though until tonight she had ignored her that she had noticed her before, at other events, and well they both knew she wouldn't be invited to these things. "Reporting, this is one of the biggest events on this year's calendar after all."

Miranda nodded a self satisfied smile on her face. Andy supposed she had just said exactly what Miranda had expected to hear. "And how you do like our little gathering?"

Andy was about to answer when she felt soft fingers brush her cheek. Fuck! Was she imagining things again? She focused on Miranda's face it gave no clue as to what the woman was thinking. Andy closed her eyes and tried to focus on the here and now instead of fantasizing about Miranda's…She opened her eyes when she felt it again and starred at Miranda, there was the predatory look she had seen earlier. She swallowed. "Miranda…what are you doing?" She asked in an unsure voice.

"Does it bother you?" Miranda asked pulling her hand back.

Andy felt as if something precious had just been stanched away. She shook her head.

"Good." She heard Miranda say but it sounded as if she was a great distant away or as if she was under water. All her nerves seemed to be focused on the spot where Miranda's fingers were touching. Of all her senses touch was the only one working at the moment. She leaned into Miranda's touch.

"My car is outside." What? Andy opened her eyes and looked at Miranda. She seemed almost nervous or afraid. But that had to be wrong because Miranda never gets nervous and as far as she knows the woman isn't afraid of anything.

"Will you come?" Her voice shook, Andy couldn't believe it but by all indications Miranda was nervous.

"To the car?" She heard herself say. Miranda nodded. "Yes."

Miranda smiled. "Wait ten minutes then follow me outside." The soft fingers touched her cheek gain and then she was gone. Andy sat there watching the city and counting the seconds.

* * *

Exactly ten minutes later Andy was in front of the car. She smiled at Roy who held the door open for her and slid it. She looked over at Miranda with a shy smiled on her face. Miranda for her part seemed to have gotten her usual confidence back.

"My house." She said to Roy and Andy felt the car start moving. Andy was about to put on her seat belt when Miranda took her hand lightly gave her a 300 watt smile then turn to gaze out the window. Andy had to give up on the seat belt since she would have to pull her hand away from Miranda's in order to put it on.

The ride to Miranda's town house was thankfully short and soon she found herself on the steps as Miranda unlocked the door. She followed her inside and up the long winding stairs and to what she supposed was Miranda's bedroom. The room was large, too large for the house to have another bedroom of the same size. Yup this was Miranda's room. Andy watched Miranda remove her coat and drape it over a nearby chaise. Andy stood paralyzed as she saw Miranda's dress fall in slow motion until in pooled at Miranda's feet. Miranda stepped out of the dress and sat on the chaise to remove her shoes. Once done, she moved straight for her.

"Andrea…you are overdressed."

Andy nodded and started to fumble with the top buttons of her coat. Miranda took her hands lightly stilling their movement. "Let me." Andy quivered at the sensual tone. Miranda made short order of her clothes and soon Andy found herself in bigger state of undress than Miranda since the woman before her had decided that being in panties _and_ bar was too much, so now Andy stood in only her panties.

"Beautiful" Miranda said raking her eyes over Andy and licked her lips. Andy could only whimper.

Miranda stretched out her hand and Andy took it, letting her lead her towards the bed. Once there Miranda dragged her fingers up Andy's arms to her shoulder, making her shiver, then put pressure on her. "Sit."

Andy did and watched Miranda kneel in front of her. She felt Miranda's hand caressing her thighs then moving to rest on her knees and pushing them apart. Seeing Miranda kneeling between her wide open thighs was one of the most erotic things she had ever seen. But it couldn't compare to the feel on Miranda's lips as she left a trail of opened mouth kiss and nibbles up her thighs while her hands caressed her outer thighs. For some strange reason Andy though about the fact that they hadn't even kissed yet. But then she felt Miranda move the crotch of her panties and then she felt Miranda's breath on her already sensitive flesh. Andy could only close her eyes and let her head roll back. She noticed her breath was becoming shallow and then she felt Miranda's tongue against her pussy. She whimpered and suddenly felt her arms wouldn't support her anymore. Miranda's tongue stroked over her clit once then again and that was all it took. Andy was coming.

"Fuck." She all but screamed just as her arms gave out and she fell against the bed. She closed her eyes and felt Miranda removing her soaked panties.

She opened her eyes as she felt soft fingers brushing her hair from her face. Miranda was laying beside her on her side and as naked as she was. She had a rather pleased smiled on her face.

"You're proud of yourself aren't you?" She teased.

Miranda batted her eyelashes and smiled snuggly. "Very."

Andy couldn't help laughing then leaned in for their first kiss. Miranda's lips were as soft as petals and wet. Andy could taste herself on Miranda's lips and in her mouth. It was wonderful and unexpected just like the rest of the night had been.

The End.


End file.
